1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of remote enclosures for electrical equipment and, more particularly to improved housings for outside plant (OSP) telecommunications equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional housings for outside plant telecommunication equipment, such as the ADTRAN TA1148 OSP housing, are typically designed for a specific product and generally are product limited. When a service provider, such as a telecommunications company, requires significant changes to an OSP product or a manufacturer introduces a new product, it is often necessary to provide a new OSP housing. When the new housing requires geometric changes (e.g. size, PCB component changes, material thickness, etc.) such changes usually add cost and undesirable manufacturing delay. Hence, a new housing, if required, has undesirable consequences. As a result, there is a need for an improved housing that is readily available to meet new specifications and that reduces cost and delays.